Unwavering Love
by KT-Beth
Summary: This is a short ficlet about a day with the Potter, Harry, Hermione and there kids. They all go the Quidditch World Cup and the Weasleys come too,
1. Life

Unwavering Love: Sequel to Long Lost Love (Which was a sequel to Forced Kisses)  
  
IMPORTANT: HARRY AND HERMIONE WANTED THEIR OLD RON BACK SO THEY " BRAINWASHED" HIM AND HE IS JUST LIKE THE OLD RON, THEY LIKED.  
  
A/N This story is about Harry and Hermione after they get married. Way after. About 16 years. Chapter 1 Hermione was humming to herself and chopping carrots for lunch when she felt a large pair of hands come around her waist. She turned and saw Harry. " Hello," she said happily kissing him on the cheek. " Hello. Are the kids home?" he asked. Just then there was a noise behind them. Amelie, their 10 year old daughter, had just knocked the bread box off the counter " Sorry," she said in her quiet voice and started to pick it up. Harry went to help her. He picked her up and swung her in the air. " Hi Daddy," she said laughing. There was some crying from another room. " They know you're home," Hermione laughed leaving the kitchen. She came back with two 5-month-old babies in her arms, both girls. Harry took the one on the left with the pink outfit on, she immediately stopped crying. " Hello Abigail," he said rubbing his nose to her's. She giggled revealing her sweet little mouth. Hermione handed the other baby with a yellow outfit on in Harry's other arm.( He has put Amelie down by now) " Hello Joanne," he said. Before anything else could be said there was a pounding of steps, someone was coming downstairs. A minute later a girl of 14 appeared in the kitchen. Every child they had had Hermione's hair and Harry's eyes, except Scarlet, she looked just like her father. " Hi Dad," she said smiling. " I would give you a hug but I can't," he said laughing and referring to Abigail and Joanne. There was a shutting of the door and 16year old James Potter came into the kitchen. " Hello Dad," he said. They now realized that the entire family was in the kitchen and started to move into the dining room, living room, and den. Harry took Abby and Jo (and I am hoping you figured out who I named her after) into the living room where Amelie was showing him how she colored a picture of a wizard's hat. Scarlet was helping her mother make lunch for all seven of them and James was getting his book on Transfiguration from the den and bringing it into the living room to read. Harry looked up from Amelie and at James who had spoken to him. " Dad, when is school starting again?" he asked. " Two weeks," Harry answered. James groaned, " I want to go back to Hogwarts now!" Hermione called from the kitchen, " Is it that bad having four little sisters?" James laughed, " No, I just miss doing magic." " We went through the same thing," Harry said. " What did you do?" James asked eagerly. " We waited," his mother said sensibly from the kitchen. James frowned, " Are you telling me that neither of you ever got in trouble for practicing magic out of school?" " Well," Harry started slowly. " I did blow my Aunt Marge up once, but that was a n accident," he explained. " Cool!" Amelie said. " No, not cool! Amelie don't you ever do anything so silly!" Hermione said a little harshly coming out of the kitchen. " But Daddy did it," she said a little confused. " That was an accident," Harry said defending himself. Hermione looked at James, " Do you see what you have started?" she asked a small smile tugging at her lips. All of the sudden there was a green flash of light and Ron and Lavender Weasley appeared in the Potter's living room. Ron was looking triumphant and holding up many pieces of paper. " I got them! I got the tickets to the World Cup!" Scarlet who had been silent in the kitchen jumped out and screamed. " Oh my gosh! We're going? We're actually going?" Scarlet was seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and had a passion for it like no one else (except Harry). Ron nodded. " Who's playing?" James asked dropping his Transfiguration book. " Bulgaria and Ireland," Ron answered a smile playing on his lips. " But that's-" Hermione started. " Just like last time," Harry finished. " What?" James asked. Harry turned to his son, his only son. (He he he) " When your mother, Ron and I went to the Quidditch World Cup Ireland and Bulgaria played." " Cool!" Scarlet said. They had a little lunch with Ron and Lavender. Ron and Lavender had no children but they were expecting a daughter in January. Ron had pointed out that neither him nor Harry could get away from the ladies. Harry taught DADA at Hogwarts and Hermione taught Transfiguration while Ron was the Quidditch teacher. So they all worked together. Lavender stayed at home and she took care of Abby and Jo. They talked of a lot things at lunch. Lavender was talking about baby names. " I like Stara or Casey," Lavender said. " I wish I had another baby," Hermione said thoughtfully. " Don't say that!" James said suddenly, " I'll get another sister!" Everyone laughed even Baby Abby and Baby Jo. A/N Stay tuned, next chapter is them at the World Cup, and they are going to meet THE MALFOY'S!!! R/R and read my other stories! I am writing on called A Gondolas Ride for Two! Very romantic!!!!!!! H/H!!!Well, the meet the Malfoy's in chapter 3, I like Chapter 2, I already wrote it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Unwavering Love Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The next day was a hectic one for the Potters. Hermione got all of the kids up at 4 am just to get them ready to walk Hullman's Hill and get to their portkey. They were al tired, except Scarlet who wouldn't shut up. " I can't believe we are going!" she cried as they all stood at the door waiting for Hermione and Harry get sweaters on Abby and Jo. Today Abby was in a mint green and Jo in a peach color. " Done," Hermione said triumphant, it was hard for her to get a sweater on a baby who's fidgety, I mean come on! Harry had the wrong in arm in one of the armholes and was struggling with the other. Hermione laughed. She walked over to him, " Let me," and she kissed him. " That's what you pay for having parents in love," James said looking away. Harry and Hermione broke apart and laughed. Hermione got Jo's sweater on her. " I hope you watched that," Hermione said to Harry. He smiled, " Who wants to carry Jo up Hullman's Hill?" Harry said not taking his eyes off of Hermione. When no one raised their hand James volunteered. " I'll do it," he said taking Jo from Harry and placing her on his hip. " You do realize I got the worst deal in the world? I have four little sisters!" But James was smiling. " I'll take Abby," Scarlet said and she too placed a baby on her hip. They walked out of the door and started the short walk up Hullman's Hill. It was not too steep. Harry and Hermione trailed behind the kids holding hands, just like in the old days. Don't get me wrong; they loved their kids, more than anything, but every once in a while they wished they were back at Hogwarts as students. Everything wonderful happened to them there. Harry killed Voldemort; he asked Hermione to the dance, they kissed.everything (a/n not like that!) They looked at each other and smiled. He kissed her lightly and they walked a little faster up the hill. When they arrived they saw many families. Ginny and Neville and their 4 year-old daughter Lana, Alicia and Fred and their 6 years old daughter, Kylie, George and Christina and their6 year-old daughter Jessica and Oliver Wood and some Beauxbaton girlfriend. James groaned remembering that even all of his parent's friends had daughters. Everyone but James thought this quite funny. They walked over to them. Oliver and his girlfriend, Maggie, were smiling. " What's everyone so happy about?" Hermione asked still holding Harry's hand. " We're getting married!" Maggie cried referring to her and Oliver. " Oh!" Hermione said and hugged her while Harry shook Oliver's hand. " We are going to have four flower girls, Kylie, Lana, Jessica, and Amelie," Maggie said. " Scarlet, you and Hermione will be bridesmaids and James and Harry will be my guys," Oliver said. (A/N I forgot what the guys are called.) A whistle blew from somewhere. " We need to be going," Fred said. George pulled out an old cat food can. " Grab on," she said and they did. Everyone was pushed together and there was light. Then just as soon as it had started it was over. They were in the middle of a field with lots of witches and wizards and they was a single post with a muggle man standing there giving directions to where the tents were. They all walked over. " May help you? My named is Burnaby Rubber. (Hey now)" James turned to Scarlet and said quietly, " He's asking for a punch from his classmates." Scarlet snickered but she mother stared daggers and she was silent. " Yes we need the fields for Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Wood," Harry said. " Lots of Weasley's?" he chuckled flipping the pages. The Weasley's faces darkened and there would have been heck if he had not spoken. " Okay Potter, you are up front, lot A 6. Fred Weasley, lot D 5, George lot F 10, Ron Weasley C 29. and Wood, A 18." They all departed to there spots that were quite aways away. When the Potter finally reached camp they pitched their tent. The game was not starting until 5 Pm that night so they were all resting. Hermione and Harry sat dangerously close on the bottom bunk bed, which was Scarlet's Scarlet and Amelie played Exploding Snap on the table with a pretty fire rolling for decoration only, as James read a book. Abby was nodding off to sleep and Jo was chewing on her tiny finger. Harry and Hermione watched, just watched. Their children were so much like them. James was a reader, Scarlet loved Quidditch, Amelie was brave, and Abby and Jo were so cute. Yet, they were themselves, so unlike them. They sat there unaware that their parents looked on, their hearts full of pride. Little did Harry and Hermione know that they were heroes to their friends, raising 5 kids, loving them, loving each other. They always taught wrong and right and they showed the their children the best thing they ever could, so simple, and yet so important. love. Not only to their children, but each other. They loved each other just as much, of not more than the day they got married. They showed Unwavering Love.  
  
  
  
A/N I know I did a lot of that little explain thing and it went on forever, but I was listening to a slow Abba song and it had the affect. I like this the match is next; I think it will be the last chapter. 


	3. THe World Cup

Unwavering Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
There had been many hours passed since they had all arrived at the lot. It was very close to time for the match to begin, they had about an hour left. " I want to go shopping with the peddlers," Amelie said. " All right," Harry agreed. Harry picked up Abby and Hermione took Jo. James, Scarlet, and Amelie all got up and they walked out of their tent. Night was starting to fall and large fire-lit lanterns were burning in the stadium so that everyone could see. They did not walk far before they saw two tables of things like green hats and red pins. They walked on over and everyone was picking something out. Harry and Hermione were laughing at a Bulgarian player getting mad at an Ireland one when they heard a very, sly, yet familiar voice. " All right, you can have one of everything, we are purebloods after all." Harry looked at Hermione; she also was looking a little worried. He turned slowly and there he saw, Draco Malfoy. He turned back quickly to Hermione who was staring at him, he nodded and her eyes widened. Neither one of them wanted their children to meet Malfoy. " I suppose that you-" Malfoy stopped talking abruptly right behind them. " Well, who do we have here? The famous Harry Potter? Who is this he is with?" he was talking directly to them and they turned around. Malfoy looked very shocked. " Mudblood?" he asked snickering. Harry made a move to lunge (Even with the baby in his arms) at Malfoy but Hermione put her free hand on his shoulder stopping him. " What do you want Malfoy?" she asked. At that moment Scarlet came over holding a green hat. " Mum, can I have this?" she looked up and fell silent her parents were staring daggers at some blond-headed freak. " Who's this?" Malfoy asked his eyes twinkling with hatred. Scarlet straightened, she was no dummy. " Scarlet Potter, what's it to you?" she asked. " Proud are you?" he asked. " Why shouldn't she be?" James asked coming up behind her. " Yeah!" said a small voice. " We're Potters!" It was Amelie. Malfoy was dumbfounded for a moment. " 5? Well, that is quite a few," she said. " We don't think it's enough," Harry said. But before anything could be said a blond-headed girl of about 11 came bounding up. " Well, this is my child, her name is Delia Malfoy." A whistle blew from somewhere showing that the match was about to start and everyone needed to take their seats. They all looked in that direction. Harry and Hermione quickly paid and walked off leaving Malfoy to smirk. As they were walking Harry and Hermione faced many questions over who "that weirdo wizard" as Amelie put it, was. " How do you know him?" James asked. " Well, we went to school with him," Hermione said slowly. " Did you? Well then that would explain why you did not act friendly, I am guessing you have a history?" Scarlet said thinking hard. Harry and Hermione were very surprised that Scarlet had put all of this together in just a few seconds of communication. But after all, she did have Harry and Hermione for parents. " That's right, he was a Slytherin and found fun in getting Gryffindors, like us, in trouble," Harry explained. " He had a vulgar mouth on him, he thought being a pureblood meant more than having muggles for parents," Hermione said. " But that's silly! You are all witches and wizards! Did you are did you not all get accepted to the same school?" Amelie pointed out wisely. " Besides, mum you're not pureblood and you graduated first in every single class!" Exclaimed James. Hermione smiled, very proud of her achievements, although felt a small pang when she thought of her days at Hogwarts. They made their way to their extremely good seats and found the Malfoy's sitting behind them. " Oh great," Harry thought. Hermione was sitting to his left and was bouncing Jo on her knee. He looked at her. She was so beautiful. The most gorgeous woman in the world to him, and that was real love. She was unaware that he looked on, but he did. He leaned over and kissed her, making her stop bouncing Jo. She turned and smiled. " Well, I love you too Harry Potter," she said beaming. And with that a whistle sounded and the games began!!!!  
  
A/N What did you think? H/H only. R/R 


End file.
